chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
PvP
Player vs Player (PvP) combat allows a character (Hero) to engage in one-on-one combat with other players either directly through Battle or against multiple opponents via the Arena. Battling uses Stamina, Arenas use Energy Single Combat (Battling) A simple one-on-one battle between heroes that requires 1 point of stamina. All heroes profiles display a Battle button and combat can be engaged with that hero by selecting that button. To access a choice of heroes from which an opponent can be chosen the Heroes button on the main menu can be selected. Doing this also offers extra options that can be selected (not accessible via the app). Battling is simple - the outcome is determined automatically with the winner being awarded between 1-3XP and a small amount of gold. Winners will also have their current Win Streak updated. Losers will be awarded 0-1XP, no gold, and their current Win Streak will be reset to zero. A blow-by-blow account of the fight can be examined via the Watch button Each hero can only be battled 10 times a day by the same opponent. From the Heroes page two extra options are presented - use of healing potions and 'betting' with more Stamina. The choice of using a healing potion must be made before each battle. Only one potion can be used per battle and it will be automatically used when a hero is hit for damage that would otherwise 'kill' them. At the conclusion of the battle the potion is removed regardless of whether it has been used or not. Betting with more Stamina can only be accessed when a hero has a winning streak. It provides a scaled up reward for winning; wagering 2 stamina rewards with 2-6XP, 3 stamina with 3-9XP etc. However for the sake of statistics, both for the Hero and any Guild they belong to, any Battle still only counts as a single event. PVP Statistics The outcome of any Battle is determined by comparison of both heroes' PVP Statistics. It is not possible to view another heroes' statistics directly, but they can be inferred using the four colored Stat markers that appear next to their names. In order they show Strength, Speed, Knowledge, and Fortitude with colours, from least to most, running through Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, and Red. The detailed stats for the player's own hero are displayed on their profile page via "Show PVP stats" at the bottom (not available via the app) and can be broken down as follows: *Left Dmg - the raw damage done by the weapon in the hero's left hand *Right Dmg- the raw damage done by the weapon in the hero's right hand *Dmg Bonus - Amount added to the damage inflicted. Calculated as Strength/8 rounded up *Health - The amount of health the hero has. Calculated as (Level-1)*2 + (Fortitude*1.6) +22 rounded to the nearest whole number. *Abs Bonus - Amount of damage absorbed, reduced effect with critical hits. Calculated as (Armor*10)/Level rounded to the nearest whole number (This means the higher the hero's level the less protection armor provides) *Dodge Rtg - Is compared to the attackers Attack Roll to determine if an attack has been dodged. Calculated as Speed*15 *Hit Bonus - The chance to critically hit the opponent. Calculated as Knowledge/7 rounded to nearest whole number. Maximum of 20% *Attk Bonus - Determines the number and pattern of attacks when compared to the opponents Attk Bonus value. Calculated as Speed/20. These statistics determine when a hit is landed and how much damage is done. Each player gets in at least one attack at the start of a battle, at that point the pattern is determined by the Attk Bonus. A single battle may play out as follows: #Compare Attk Bonus - Hero has 10; opponent has 5 #First attack by Hero - right hand. Attack Roll randomly determined. This is compared to the Opponents Dodge Rtg. If it's less the attack misses; more and it hits. For a hit the Chance of Hit Bonus calculated, success means a critical hit and more damage. Right hand weapon damage is read and calculated, Dmg Bonus added and applied. #First attack by Opponent - right hand #Second attack by Hero - left hand #Third attack by Hero - right hand (due to Attk Bonus scores) #Second attack by Opponent - left hand. #Repeat until health reaches zero. Arena Arenas are created areas that can be shared out to other players. Each arena costs 2500 Gold to create or 100 Gold to join; can hold a maximum of 20 players, and can be restricted as to the level of players that can enter. Each lasts only a set amount of time. The objective is too reach the #1 position before the time runs out in order to receive an award of Gold. Combat is initiated in the same manner as for single-player PVP in that an opponent is chosen from the presented list. However there are several main differences: #Combat uses energy instead of Stamina #Opponents can only be chosen from those who rank above the hero #If an opponent is beaten they swap ranks with the hero #The greater the difference in ranks the more energy required to fight them At the end of the limit placing 1st rewards with 2000 Gold; 2nd 1000 Gold; 3rd 500 Gold; and 4th 250 Gold. Arenas do not affect a players current Win Streak